familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Litchfield County, Connecticut
Litchfield County is located in the northwestern corner of the U.S. state of Connecticut. As of 2004 the population was 189,246. This was an increase of 3.87% from the 2000 census. It is part of the New York-Newark Bridgeport Combined Statistical Area. As is the case with all eight counties in Connecticut, there is no county government; there is no county seat: in Connecticut, each town is responsible for all local services such as schools, snow removal, sewers, fire department and police departments. However, in some cases in rural areas, adjoining towns may agree to jointly provide services or even establish a joint school system. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,446 km² (945 sq mi). 2,383 km² (920 sq mi) of it is land and 64 km² (25 sq mi) of it (2.61%) is water. Litchfield County is roughly contiguous with the portion of the Appalachian mountain range known as the Litchfield Hills. Adjacent Counties *Berkshire County (north) *Hampden County (northeast) *Hartford County (east) *New Haven County (southeast) *Fairfield County (south) *Dutchess County (west) *Columbia County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 182,193 people, 71,551 households, and 49,584 families residing in the county. The population density was 76/km² (198/sq mi). There were 79,267 housing units at an average density of 33/km² (86/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.77% White, 1.10% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 1.17% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.68% from other races, and 1.09% from two or more races. 2.14% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 20.8% were of Italian, 14.8% Irish, 10.6% English, 9.2% German and 6.3% French ancestry according to Census 2000. 92.3% spoke English, 2.1% Spanish, 1.6% Italian and 1.2% French as their first language. There were 71,551 households out of which 32.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.20% were married couples living together, 8.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.70% were non-families. 25.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 24.60% under the age of 18, 5.70% from 18 to 24, 29.80% from 25 to 44, 25.70% from 45 to 64, and 14.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 95.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $56,273, and the median income for a family was $66,445. Males had a median income of $45,586 versus $31,870 for females. The per capita income for the county was $28,408. About 2.70% of families and 4.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.30% of those under age 18 and 5.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities, towns, boroughs, and villages* *Barkhamsted (Town) *Bethlehem (Town) *Bridgewater (Town) *Canaan (Town) *Colebrook (Town) *Cornwall (Town) *Goshen (Town) *Harwinton (Town) *''-- Northwest Harwinton (a village of Harwinton)'' *Kent (Town) *''--South Kent (a village of Kent)'' *Litchfield (Town) Former county seat *''-- Bantam (a borough of Litchfield)'' *Morris (Town) *New Hartford (Town) *New Milford (Town) *Norfolk (Town) *North Canaan (Town) *Plymouth (Town) *''-- Terryville (a village of Plymouth)'' *Roxbury (Town) *Salisbury (Town) *Sharon (Town) *Thomaston (Town) *Torrington (City) *Warren (Town) *Washington (Town) *''-- New Preston (a village of Washington)'' *Watertown (Town)'' *''-- Oakville(a section of Watertown)'' *Winchester (Town) *''-- Winsted (a city of Winchester)'' *Woodbury (Town) *'' Boroughs are incorporated portions of one or more towns with separate borough councils, zoning boards, and borough officials. Villages are named localities, but have no separate corporate existence from the towns they are in.'' See also * [[Wikipedia:USS Litchfield County (LST-901)|USS Litchfield County (LST-901)]] External links *National Register of Historic Places listing for Litchfield Co., Connecticut *Northwest Connecticut Arts Council *Northwest Connecticut Convention and Visitors Bureau *Northwestern Connecticut Community College in Winsted :See also: other Litchfields Category:Litchfield County, Connecticut